Deadly Details
by BloodyRose2892
Summary: Have you ever seen a shadow move out of the corner of your eye? What if I told you that creatures lived in the shadows? What would you do with the deadly details? What if everything was in jeopardy, would you do what is right or what hurt?
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

I tapped my nails against the obsidian table, how should I begin, I felt my lips tug to one side – into a smile. The others at the table twitched, ever so slightly but twitched nonetheless.

"You all know why we are here, it's begun, you know what to do now let's go."

**Midda****y**

Two seemingly ordinary birds; a pigeon whose feathers are falling off, and a crow with glassy eyes, watch the crowded street below. The pigeon fidgets this way and that; the crow is still, its eyes scan the people walking below.

**Nightfall**

The pigeon bites at its back and the crow watches it with lost amusement, they'd been sitting around for almost three days watching, a few more days and they would move on to the next town but for the moment they were stuck where they were. .

"Shane, stop that or..." it didn't finish, at first it would seem that it didn't need to, that the tone of its voice was enough to make the pigeon stop what it was doing, but that wasn't the case at all. The crow had spotted something, a person exiting a restaurant, then lean against the wall near the door waiting, or so it seemed.

A van came into view and she walked toward it with sure steps. I guess the crow would call her pretty, pretty ordinary. Well at least in appearance, because in the crow's eyes she shined, no – shimmered with a faint an electric blue hue. The pigeon finally catching on cooed, the girl looked up, smiled and boarded the van and went away.

"Ko, don't you think we should have followed her," said the pigeon who was chewing on something. The crow bit at the air between them, angry - that Shane was able to come up with the idea, even madder that it was now far too late to follow.

An idea occurred to the crow, it flew down into the parking lot, its appearance changed before it landed on the asphalt. Walking towards the door of a restaurant was a girl, raven black hair, and beautiful dark eyes. She tapped on the door to the restaurant since it was locked. Behind it another girl with dark hair and eyes told her they were closed. "I was just looking for a girl, about my height, brown hair," it scrambled to think of something else.

"You mean Gabi, sorry she just left, but if you come back tomorrow after two you'll find her," said the girl with the really short hair, Felicia – her shirt said.

"Great, thanks," said the raven, and walked away, sure enough, as soon as the coast was clear she turned back into a crow. The pigeon saw the way the crow was now happy and relaxed, "Shane find the others and bring them here, tell them we found the next one."

Shane the pigeon flew away, muttering things like – "You have the ability to summon them but no, you have to send poor little me to fetch them," all the way.

**Another City and Town**

A tabby, a moth, and something that resembled a rat watched from the roof of a building. Bored and tired from the day they ate the remains of something unrecognizable. When Shane appeared, completely tired and wheezing they practically licked their lips. Shane saw this and muttered, "Ko and I found one, she sent me to fetch the rest of you," at the mention of Ko they quickly scanned the nearby zone, once they saw it was clear they relaxed.

Glad he was off the menu for the moment, Shane led the now vulture, eagle, and hummingbird (?) towards Ko and the next girl. Shane hated hanging around Ko because she was mean and sadistic but he preferred it to being near these other bird brains, they were just downright stupid and liked wicked games that made the loser dinner, and well he was already on the menu and didn't want to be the next course they would enjoy. Therefore Ko was the safer of the two, especially when happy, not so much when mad or worse – bored, then she was completely unpredictable, and prone on turning on whatever was near enough. So long as whoever was near enough wasn't _him_.

She adored and respected only _him_.


	2. Chapter 2

August 28

I don't use makeup but my reflection in the mirror begged for it. I haven't been sleeping well; I blame the impending return to school in a few days. I used my favorite Korean BB cream it offered minimum coverage and a hint of brightening tint which I desperately needed around my eyes finishing with just a hint of eyeliner to enhance my eyes.

Now, what to do with my hair? I brushed it, it came to my waist. _Should I braid it? No I don't really feel like it. _I let it cascade down.

The mall was desolate being it was Tuesday. But it was better this way. we stopped in every juvenile store available, I pushed my now half full cart around while my sister carried her one bag. "Jackie want to go back to Hot Topic you liked some of the T-shirts there?"

"Yea," she said not really into the idea.

Some painful shopping minutes later she had three more bags. She smiled more I guess this helped her get a second wind. We saw the cute boots on the window and had to go inside to try and maybe buy them. My sister went for a mid-calf furry kind I went for a ankle chunky heel suede.

Outside it had grown incredibly cold and windy, now I wished I had fixed my hair. "Were did we park?"

"I can't remember but it was near the Macy's entrance." I said trying to keep the cart going.

"That's across the lot," she said her voice a bit dramatic.

Eventually we found the car after a few minutes of aimless wandering and neck craning. Not that id did me any good I'm pint sized while my sister towers over me by nine inches.

"Jacks load the trunk I'll get the car started."

"Aye aye, my short captain," she said smiling impishly.

My truck roared to life, I adjusted my seat, the lights flickered. Not my car's but the lights from the nearby light poles. I shrugged. They flickered some more, I looked up in time to see them shut down. I looked back my sister was no longer getting the bags but was on her phone. She looked up when she realized we were under the cover of darkness. "Today Jacks."

"In a minute EXO has a new song." I looked at the cars in front of me becoming a bit annoyed. One of the cars moved, the driver had its lights off even the headlights, _idiot that's how accidents happen._

The more I looked at it the odder it moved; it came between the empty car spaces. _It's a dog, a big dog._ The hairs in my neck stood. _A _really_ big dog, oh gosh it's coming this way. _"Jackie there's a dog coming get inside the car now." I heard the thud of the trunk closing took a quick look in the rearview mirror to see my sister in the trunk looking around.

In an instant I pulled out the spot and slightly sped out of there, I saw it stay motionless a few cars away from us. I breathed a sigh of relief and let out a small laugh. A stop sign was a head. A scream from the back made me look in the mirror. "Drrrive," my sister screamed.

I could see it in the mirror. It wasn't a dog it was heavier built. It moved in a strange way, head down. _Bull… shit._ I pressed the gas paying attention to the road but also at that thing. As we drove it tried to keep up with us, I wanted to see what it was but it kept to the shadows. _It can't be a bull, yet… There're farms around here, yes but ways away and there's the interstate. _There is no way it maneuvered those. My sister breathed loudly in the back. We merged into Grand Avenue. "It's gone," I heard her say softly.

That was true there was nothing behind us now, even so I drove a few miles above speed limit. I wasn't about to let it catch up. Only after we crossed the bridge did I dare slow. By now my sister was in one of the back seats buckled and squinting though the window. "What the HELL was that?"

"I have no clue," I said trying to keep my voice calm. "Jacks did you get a good look at it?"

"Sorta," she said looking out the door; I made a face at her through the mirror. Finally she understood. "It was big and black or looked black. Really heavy I heard it footsteps as it followed. It had blue eyes."

"Blue eyes?" my eyebrows wrinkled together at that. "It was a trick of the light."

"What was that about too, all the lights going out as it came closer," she still peered out the windows and ever so often looked out the back window. _At least the car didn't give out I thought - _I stopped mid-thought I didn't want to think about what could have happened.

Thankfully our street was lit and even better our porch light was on as we pulled in the driveway. I glanced quickly around, our neighbors windows were lit and ours too. There was no sign of anything outside. Our puppy Terri looked out the window tail wagging and an excited look on his face. I got out the car and went to get the things from the trunk.

The car was untouched. My sister eventually made her way to help. She looked around every so often. "We can't tell mom and dad," she said softly.

"Ok, but you have to erase that look on your face." She was wide eyed and paler than usual.

"We'll say I got something from the food." I agreed.

Lying in bed I tried to erase that from my mind and couldn't. Instead I'm writing this now. My hand shakes, "Martha," my sister whispers softly from the other side of the room.  
>"Yea?"<p>

"Why weren't you scared like me?"

"I am… was. But all I could think about was getting us away." I took a small breath. "It wasn't anything Jacks, just a scared animal from one of the farms around. I just hope it gets caught."


End file.
